Hetalia Truth or Dare
by Greece's kitty
Summary: i decided to make a hetalia truth or dare! warning: contains cursing in many languages, violence, and my insanity. You have been warned.on hatius until i finish my hw school sucks PM ONLY! PLEASE! DEFINETLY ON HAITUS! SORRY
1. intro

Kitty: HOLA, GIEA, PRIVET, HELLO, HI IN A BUNCH OF OTHER LANGUAGES!

Brazil… why are you such a retard/

Kitty: … I hate you

Brazil: whatever

Kitty: your beyblade team is trying to hurt Japan's beyblade team member.

Brazil: what?

Kitty: THIS IS A HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE!

Here are the rules:

No dares higher than **T**(if you do it will be done in a closet or another room)

I will allow songs, but only **2 per review**. (Some times I might skip over the lyrics)

You can also dare my OC's and I (I probably wont do some)

_**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN CURSING THAT'S NOT CENSORED. **_

Kitty: see y'all next chapter~!


	2. chapter 1

Kitty: YES! SEVEN REVIEWS!

Brazil: you're happy because?

Kitty: THAT'S MORE THAN MY POKEMON STORY! AND I HAD A WAFEL TACO!

Brazil: what?

Kitty: A WAFEL WITH A PILE OF WHIPEDCREAM ON IT!

Brazil: good. Its whipped cream. I thought you had rabies.

Kitty**: * **wipes whipped cream off face***** where are the hetalia characters?

*** **Helicopter crashes in roof*

Portugal: GOT THEM!

Brazil: I just got my helicopter repaired…

Kitty: okay I have 2 co-hosts but they are coming next chapter…

FIRST REVIEW!

Nyxious Noir

**WOOHOO! Yay! Kitty made a ToD…This will be interesting…**

Kitty: YA GOT THAT RIGHT NYX!

Everyone except Portugal, Brazil, and Kitty: O.O WE ARE GOING TO DIE! NOOOOOOO!

Kitty: dramatic much?

Next revi- GREAT JUST GREAT!

Brazil; what's wrong?

Kitty: I have no Internet and I can't copy and paste it from my phone… if ya want to see the review its under first chapter (obviously) by **Godessxofxmusic1**

Kitty: Germany, her sister wants to know if you really have a sticky friend… I don't know what that is…

Germany: umm…No?

Kitty: you're in denial. Liechtenstein, have you ever shot a gun? If yes have you ever shot anyone?

Liechtenstein: no

Kitty; France, her sister wants to know if you're a pedophile

France: no

Kitty: that means yes, china has to sing _omish paradise…_ I have no Internet… I will do it when I get the Internet fixed, k? France, you have to show everyone the scar you have on you're stomach from saving Corsica…OMG YOU ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE RAPING SOMEONE!

France: *shows scar*

Kitty: Germany has to crush his stick friend… I still don't know what that means…AMERICA! YOU HAVE TO STRIP DOWN AND TAKE A SHOWER IN THE RAIN! *Nose bleed* * whispers to Hungary***** you have to send her videos…

America: * goes out side and strips*(we are at my house in Greece…I live in front of a school, poor children)

Kitty: maybe we should use brazils house…next review!

Iggychu4eva

**Prussia and Canada I dare you to kiss passionately**

Kitty, Brazil and Hungary: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**! ~! ~! ~! ~!**

Prussia: no way. The awesome me refuse to kiss birdie

Canada: * MEGA BLUSH*o-okay*kisses Prussia*

Kitty, Brazil, and Hungary: SQUEEEEEEEEE~~!

Kitty: NEXT!

**Phanzi**

**I actually wanted to dare your OC Portugal, but I prefer the character as a girl. :P**

**ENGLAND.**

**I DARE YOU TO STAB (your beloved) FLYING MINT BUNNY.**

**WITH A BUTTER KNIFE.**

**AND LAUGH MANICALLY ABOUT IT**

Kitty: violence…FUCK YES! Oh and if you don't want to do it you have to slap Switzerland across the face 10 times.

England: … Give me the butter knife…* stabs air*MWAHAHAHAHA!

Kitty: dude, I can see you're not stabbing flying mint bunny, now you HAVE to do both.

England; * stabs flying mint bunny***** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * Slaps Switzerland*

Switzerland: *takes out gun*I WILL SHOOT YOU!1

England: *runs for dear life*(I haven't seen a lot of Switzerland clips so that's why it sucks)

The Hero yo

**Hello, there! It's me, America! I dare England to eat McDonalds! Haha! He'll love it! It comes from the heroic country of me!**

**Alfred F. Jones**

Everyone: * turns to face America*

Kitty: I WOULD say something, buuut, I won't.

England: *eats McDonalds*that was the worst meal I have ever had…

Kitty: its not like your rocks are any better* throws away England's scones*

England; THEY ARE N-

**Guest**

England; DON'T INTTERUPT M-

**: Romano: Kiss Spain!**

England; why is your cooking so bad?

**Italy: Smack Germany.**

**Prussia: take Hungary's frying pan and hit her with it!**

**Canada: Who would you consider your best friend?**

**Japan: Can you teach me how to be a ninja :3!**

Kitty, Brazil, and Hungary: SPAMANO~ SQUEEEEEEEEE~!

Romano; I hate you all

Kitty; * bashes Romano's head into Spain's*

England; MY COOKING IS NOT HORRIB-

Brazil: its because he uses rocks as ingredients and cooks with the cookbook upside down.

England: * glare*

Italy: VE~ I DON'T WANT TO SMACK DOITSU~

Germany: Italy, its not like you h-* smacked by Italy* OW! ITALY VHAT VAS ZHAT FOR!(I know it's out of character)

Canada: I guess my best friend would be… umm…Prussia, Brazil, and America…

Japan: okay…

Prussia: * takes Hungary's frying pan as she squeals over yaoi*KESESESE~* Hits Hungary with it*

Hungary: * gets out second frying pan* DON'T YOU HIT ME AGAIN! * Chases Prussia around*

Prussia `Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Italy, I dare you to kiss West and act normal about it! Kesesese!**

**P.S. Oh mein gott America commented on here.**

Kitty: GERITA!

Brazil: * gets out camera* uncle Feli and potato bastard are gonna kiss~ SQUEEEEE~

Hungary: * stops chasing Prussia to watch*

Italy: * kisses Germany* hi doitsu~ ve` do you have pasta?

Kitty: well, I guess this chapter is over now…. so...REVIEW!

_Sorry if they seemed OOC. I'm just really tired and I have writers block._


	3. chapter2 part1

kitty:yay!_  
_

**the Hero yo**

**Well, I'm a cool dude. Haha! Glad I didn't get dared... :DDDDDD**

kitty: you did get dared...FAIL!

**Goddessxofxmusic1**

***Glomps America* Yay! You showered in the rain! Now your all squeaky clean! Now I have to pay an $$ load of cash to remove the blood from my carpet! You are awesome!*throws ninja star at Prussia before he says anything then glomps Canada* Don't worry Canada I love you too! Time for dares! Sorry Corsica cannot be here. She is busy with fishing season.  
America: Why do you were the glasses?  
England: I am not making you do any yaoi but if you had to be gay who would it be with? You have to choose and don't choose America.  
Russia: What would you do if you met male Belarus?  
Belarus: What would do if you met female Russia?  
Dares:  
England: BE HAPPY FOR ONCE IN YOUR GOD D***B LIFE! Or at least the rrst of the chapter. You have to laugh at every joke and can't insult anyone. Not even Francy-pants. And if you think of one you have to hug that person.  
Russia: Dress as a gypsy.  
France: draw a mustash on Belarus and tell her you are one with Russia. An don't tell her I told you to.  
Germany: Bake me a cake please! *cute puppy eyes*  
America: dress in nothing but Englands apron. And Fukiara for the rest of the chapter.  
Hungary:(don't tell America again) Send me a video.  
That is all for now. Goddessxofxmusic1 out PEACE!**

america: i need the glasses to see...

kitty: it would be with france

england: NO!

france: onhonhon mon cherie~ you love me? ze lamour is everywhere~

england: * runs*

kitty:russia would try and get nikko to become one with him and belarus would try to kill him. and then make a truce to help them be with their brother and sister. Anya and russia would hug each other scared to death while nikko tries to kick down the door and belarus tries to scratch down the door...( now i wanna write a story on this...no stealing!) since england is yelling insults at france i will give him a worst punishment*glues england to france*

russia: *wearing gypsy clothes*

poland: those would look, like, so totally fab on me.

kitty: no. they would look better on me.

russia: nyet. i look the best, da.

kitty: no. I WOULD LOOK THE BEST !

poland: n-*gets snakes shoved down his shirt*  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH*Runs around screaming*

russia:*sees my dark aura spread around the room* da. you would look the best.

kitty:*looses dark aura* aww~ thanks!

france:*takes marker from italy* belarus~ i have become one with russia~*draws mustache on belarus and uses england as a sheild*

belarus:*BELARUSSIAN RAGE, BITCHES!*

Germany: no.

kitty: then you have to slap switzerland 10 times

germany:*magically holding cake* here

america: ummm...okay?*suddenly in just and apron*

hungary:*filming*

kitty: imma post part 2 of this chapter later


	4. AN: Sorry

okay. i know i said i would update this but im putting this story on haitus because i have alot of homework. im really sorry for anyone who was looking foward to the next chapter. i have 2 other stories that take less time to update, please check them out.

they are both blogs. **the blog of ouzo and louloudia **and **Braxil and Portugal's blog**

ciao~


End file.
